Tales From the Future
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: 20 years after everything, the x men face new challenges...ones that they never expected
1. prechapter 1

**so i replaced the first chapter with this one and i put some time into making it good so please review even if it is a flame **

**Its just like four years after the 3rd movie...  
**

* * *

The small dark brown hair boy glared at the red headed baby in front of him. Glancing back at the pair of male babysitters he frowned. The two weren't paying much attention as they were more interested in the football game. The girl next to him was a few months younger then him but since she was a girl, she did talk more then he did. Though it the end to most it sounded just like toddler talk. Her eyes were red on black like her father's as her short brown hair was like her mother's making her evenly like both.

The boy, on the other hand, looked like trouble, like his father, while his little sister looked sweet and kind like their mother. Her green eyes lite up as she saw her big brother approach her. She put her thumb into her mouth, wanting him to play with her. He was only related to the red hair as the other girl was just a friend he'd known most of his life.

He just glared at her, uninterested.

He stretched his foot out then lightly kicked the girl back, causing her to fall backwards onto the pillow with a giggle. The two babysitters looked back, only seeing a nice big brother playing with his sister and going back to their game as the little girl lightly giggled.

The boy sighed then hit the girl on top of her head, causing the laughter to stop and a loud cry to start. Both men turned around, to see the crying baby and the two toddlers drawing on their papers.

"What do we do?" Bobby asked Peter, completely lost.

"Matt, what happened?" Peter asked the boy "I don't know" he answered in a way that was barely understood but still clear by his shrug.Bobby picked up the girl, gently rocking her.

Matt watched as the man in front of him tried to quiet the crying baby.

"It isn't working" he said to the other.Matt started to giggle, finding the whole scene to be funny with Bobby unable to sooth her and Peter panicking.


	2. Mutant Soccer

Tuesday August, 2026, 11:00

"We're going to play a game of soccer, y'all know the rules, no powers" Logan said, pausing to look at the group of kids sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Understood?" He asked them, having a feeling that the rules would be broken, mainly the no powers rule.

"Yes Mr Grey" the group said, just wanting to play.

"Girls verses boys. Sara and Danny, you're team captains, get in position then we'll start. Understood?"

"Yes" they said before they split up. The boys were first to get in their places, shortly followed by the girls.

The young blue furred girl, Cerise Wagner, was the goalie for the girls as Angel's son, Warren, was the goalie for the boys.

His brown haired son, Bryan was at the center, waiting for the ball to be dropped. As the black haired Sara Rasputin stood across from him.

He could tell that Dan and Tracy would be the first to start something. Dan being the son of Iceman and Tracy being the daughter of Pryo, it wouldn't take much.

"_Hey Logan, theres a problem with the danger room, can you check it?" _Jean asked him telepathically from the danger room control room.

"_Yeah, just let me get 'em started."_ He replied as he stood in front of them.

"I gotta take care of somethin' so I'll be back" he said, setting the ball between them. "No kicking the ball till I blow the whistle," he said, walking backwards away from them.

The whistle blow and he watched as Bryan kicked the ball first then made his way down the field. _They can handle themselves without me_ he thought, turning to run back inside the school.

Bryan stopped for a split second before kicking the ball towards the right pocket of the goal, only to be caught by the young transporter. "Opps" she said, holding the ball as her tail was the only thing stopping her from falling to the ground.

"Thats cheating!" Darien LeBeau yelled at her, the young girl didn't mean to, and didn't really care.

"She didn't mean to" Emily Summers argued as she walked over to Darien. "But she did, an' its against da rules" he explained, arguing.

"You guys are just afraid we'll beat ya" Emily replied.

"We don't need our powers to win" Bryan yelled, causing the boys to began to agree.

"You can't even beat us with your powers" she argued, getting the girls' team to full agree.

"Then lets play! No rules, just powers" Tracy yelled before Cerise kicked the ball down the field, towards Sara.

"Game on" Bryan said with a smirk, knowing this would be fun.

Sara stopped the ball then turned to take it down field, phasing straight though the boys that stood in her way, before she kicked the ball towards the goal.

The small ball was stopped by Warren's wing that knocked it away, Tyler began to make his way down the field, forced to stop at Francesca McCoy.

"You're not gonna get past me" she said, smiling as she stopped him from going anywhere.

"Yeah I will" he said before small fireworks fired at her, causing her to move within the next second, allowing him to go around her.

A few minutes later, Logan returned. Sighing at the ice covered grass and the burned grass on the other side.

_Kids will be kids, right?_ He asked himself, watching what was left of the game on the once soccer field.


	3. The Parent Trap

**Thanks to Lady Cajun, mystic angel of the tarit for reviewing!**

**Saturday May 16 8:30 PM**

"That would never work" 16 year old, Meagan said. As she sat in front of the wide screen tv with Becca, Alex, Bryan along with half the kids at the school. They were watching the Parent Trap, an old movie from before their time, in the back of the room as the other students sat on the floor.  
The girl was a splitting image of her mother as her youngest brother, Bryan had the same color as his father's hair with his mother's green eyes.  
Becca was Marie (Rogue) and Remy's (Gambit) daughter, so she was lucky enough to have her mother's good looks and while having her father's red on black eyes.  
Alex had dark blond hair with icy blue eyes, barely as tall as his father (Scott), taking after his father in more then his leadership skills.

"Just make sure you don't wake them up and it'll work" Alex said, disagreeing.

"No way," Meagan argued with him.

"yes way" he argued back, not finding the movie very interesting.

Bryan looked at them "why don't ya just do it to one of the teachers?" He asked him, smiling at the idea "prove that its possible."

"All the teachers are out other then Logan and my folks, an' I'll skin ya of ya powers if ya even think of send my folks on a float trip," Becca said.

Meagan smiled, "then get my dad out on the lake by the morning." The idea itself made her smile.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Get my dad on the lake by six am" she repeated before he asked "okay, what do I get out of it?"

She smiled innocently "you get to be right" "try again." He replied quickly, not planning on being ripped out of possibly being killed.

"Oh I know," Bryan said, suggesting something he'd been reading their minds on, "Megs gotta go out on a date with you." "Good one" Becca said, giving him a high five.

No way"

He smirked "seems fair," he got up and said: "five am, you'll be able to see him on the lake."


	4. Crash and Plash!

**Thanks to Kari Lynn Craine** **for reviewing!**

**Review and there will be more** **thats a promise.  
An' this page has been somewhat edited**

Sunday May 17 5:00 AM

Meagan rubbed her eyes. _Its too early Alex, why did you wake me up?_ Then it hit her and she looked at her watch, "five am, bet time." she leaned against the side of the window, looking out at the lake in a large light blue shirt and short tight black shorts.

Logan relaxed back in bed, he normally didn't get much sleep without Jean at his side. 17 years of marriage, and he hated being without his wife even for a hour most guys with his looks were trying to get away from their wifes, but not Logan.

Jean and Matt had trained him to be good. Back in the day, when Matt was only barely talking, he'd go with Logan to pick up dates and it never worked. There were always girls talking to Logan and there were always girls who didn't like unmarried fathers. But that was just when him and Jean got in arguments, they got married then Meagan was born. Then again, thats a whole other story that ended.

Though she was happy to do what she was doing, and she was one of the bests if not the best. He had gone on a all-nighter mission last weekend and this felt like some evil form of pay back to him.

But this night, his kids had told him to go to bed early and get a good night's sleep, since Jean had told them to make sure he did. Just what they needed was a cranky Logan first thing in the morning.

It was too early to get up, so he just laid there, listening to the sounds of nature around him. The birds singing, the flies buzzing, the crickets chirping, the frogs crocking...

He needed to remember to get rid of the flies first thing in the morning. Slapping his face to get rid of fly, he first noticed that their weren't any flies in the school then he noticed the second thing when he opened his eyes to the still dark blue sky.

His nose twitched as he smelled the lake air..._What!?_

He slowly stood up, not wanting to fall he shifted his feet to balance. Quickly, a small wave came towards him, _now I know there ain't any waves in a lake _he kept his balance for less then a second then crashed head first into the school's cold lake water.

Meagan couldn't hold back a laugh as she watched her father splash into the water. Alex lightly smiled looking up at her, then put his hands into his jacket pockets and headed back to the school.

**These are all the new characters, if you want any of 'em in any new one shots then tell me an' I'll make something up. Bye **

**PS the Manning siblings are gonna show up later and their parents are in my story the _new team, _check it out sometime, an' some of the students on this list are **

**Older Characters**

David Xavier- 26,  
**Travis Sommer- 23,** (So he doesn't have the x gene but he does have some power and orange hair. Plus, his mom is so cool and totally falls in love with Scott)  
Cole Stones- 20  
**Matt Grey- 19** (I love Matt! hes so like cool! At first his name was Jack but I got yelled at then out of nowhere seriously nowhere I thought of Matt! an' now I like Matt more for some reason. Though I did think about Connor or Thomas but didn't think ether of 'em fit)  
**Troy an' Axel Stones- 18** (They're so cute in my fan fic, just had to have 'em in here)  
Alex Frost-Summers- 18,  
Bekka LeBeau- 18,  
Talia Wagner- 17,  
**Christoph Manning- 16 **(In the past, Warren, Scott, and Logan fought over Jean, so I figured that Alex needed a real challenge for Meagan. I was also thinking of Cole or Axel to have a crush on her, even though their parents didn't have crushs on Jean or Logan. But David might, not sure)  
**Alison Blaire- 16**, (Just had to have Ali in there)  
Ciara McCoy- 16  
**Micheal Rasputin- 16** (anyone else reading astonishing x men? Almost named him Logan since Kitty in her dream was going to name her son after him. But they don't seem t' be as close)  
**Meagan Grey- 16** (My best bud is named meagan, so when I was thinking of names, her name was one of the first to come t' my mind. Lets just hope Meagan isn't as out there as she is)  
**Daizou Nakamura-15** (I forgot what name I gave him in my rp, but hes only 3 months old there. If you don't count the whole coming back into the past scene. That was pretty funny since he was pissed at his mother for never being there for him. But there, his father is Jason Manning, and I didn't like the idea of Jason being evil and cheating on Eva.)  
Elle Stones- 15  
May Drake- 15  
**Tristan, Aidan an' Julian Frost-Summers- 15 **(At first they were only twins cause like scott and emma have twins in X men the end. Then I thought of Emma actually being pregnant, then thought of her being stuck on bed rest for a month or so and cracked up laughing. I feel sorry for Scott, but then again, if Emma didn't go crazy on bed rest then she'd totally be able to handle it.)

**Younger Characters**  
Benjamin Manning- 14  
**Rose Grey- 14** (I changed her hair color to red, cause if you're named Rose you gotta have red hair)  
Sara Rasputin- 14  
**Darien LeBeau- 14 **(This is my buddy's character, he sounds sweet just cause of his french)  
Warren Worthington 4th- 14  
Daniel Drake- 13  
**Saiko (Sai) Fujiwara-13 **(Sai is the complete opposite of the Naruto character who gave him his name, cause he always has a big grin on his face)  
**Bryan Grey- 13, **(The name comes from this Rogue an Logan future story i read and i just thought that it was like the perfect name!)  
Abigail (Abby) Rasputin-12  
Tracy Diaz-Allerdyce)- 12  
Francesca McCoy- 12  
**Emily Frost-Summers- 11** (all her other siblings are boys, so shes tough and probably'll have Rachel Grey's powers. Did anyone else notice that its Frost-Summers and not like Summers or Summers-Frost? I thought that was so weird when i read that online)  
Lore Manning- 11  
**Tyler Kyle-11 **(Jubilee's son, an' twice as much trouble, dk who the father is at the moment)

**Youngest Characters**  
Cerise Wagner- 11,  
**Toshie Fujiwara- 10** (not sure about the name so I'm like really over thinking it, if anyone wants to help with a new name then that'd rock)  
Zack Stones- 10  
Kyouko (f) an' Kazuma (m) Nakamura- 10  
Miguel McCoy- 10  
Aiya Fujiwara- 9  
Elizabeth (Lise) Manning- 8  
Wyatt Worthington- 7  
Samantha (Sam) Fujiwara- 6  
**Doug Rasputin- 5** (one of the original x men had to have a little little kid! so i added Doug! He might even have blond hair, not sure)  
**Shouchi (Shou) Fujiwara**- 3 (one of the youngest but just as much trouble)

* * *


	5. Trouble

"Matthew" Jean said, asking for her son telepathically before saying "Alexander," telepathically, as well.

"I want both of you in my office as soon as Matthew drives back to the school."

Matt raised an eye brow since his mother normally didn't ask for him, and never was this serious. He was outside, not really doing anything, sometimes he just needed those days.

Alex leaned back in the chair, thinking about why Dr. Grey would want him, then remembering his little floating mattress trick and knew she knew.

Walking inside, most of the students were still asleep since there weren't any classes on Sundays other then danger room training so some were up getting breakfast. Like he had anything to do, but talking to his mother wasn't his first choice of things to do on his free day.

His brown hair had only been cut once by his choice and he didn't like it so it was never cut again, currently it had been braided by his sister earlier that morning. As he wore a gray sleeveless shirt with a black hoodie over and blue jeans. He had hazel eyes like his father which didn't surprise most.

Walking to the office, he saw Alex.

His red shirt was tighter compared to Matt's loose gray shirt, as he wore jeans and a short sleeve white button up. While his dark blond hair was neatly cut and his icy blue eyes were on the hallway in front of him along with a set of large black headphones.

"Ya know its 'bout the float trip we sent Logan on" Matt said to him telepathically.

"Figured, did you like read her mind?" He replied telepathically.

"Doesn't take a mind reader to know, Logan probably picked up our scents or Jean was able to tell that you placed that mind block over Logan's mind."

"Couldn't you figure all this out while we were moving him?"

"I thought I had set up a mind block over the one on your's...hmmm...thats strange." He thought before turning to head the other way. "Tell Jean I'm goin' out in the back if she needs to talk to me otherwise I've ruined my day off" he said, receiving a glare from Alex. "Hey Wolfy! Why the heck are ya leaving this to me?" He yelled at him, guessing that it must've been pretty serious for him to just ditch the meeting.

Jean walked out of her office, hearing their conversation. She didn't look too happy so Alex got out of her way.

Marching down the hallway then outside to where her son was she stopped for a split second, before continuing to where he was laying.

"You know I asked you to come to my office for a reason" Jean said harshly as she looked at him. His hoodie had been left laying on the ground as his arm was stretched up in air like he was reaching for something no one else but him could see.

"Alex and Meagan like each other. Alex is a good guy so setting them up would be a good start. All I did was give him a push" he explained quietly.

She leaned against the tree "that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

He looked up at her, you wouldn't slack off on something as basic as that, you're above the level. Whats up?

"I don't think I'm in control today, everything just feels off." He slowly moved his fingers "kind of just fuzzy."

"For the day you might wanna just stay by yourself. Be careful today, okay?"

"Yeah I know" he replied blankly.

They were silent, ether of them saying anything.

"It feels like it wants out, to be free. And wolverine also feels like that. They seem to be fighting with each other, with who will get free first" he said, blankly.

"How do they plan on doing that?"

"They both want to with Becca. Wolf wants to just speed up my healing factor so it'd work while birdy wants to just stop her powers."

"Becca huh?"

"They like her powers."

"She does have some pretty good powers. If ether of them take control then it might be best to just fight against it as much as you can and her powers will be able to just steal part of it at least. She could handle it."

He sat up then turned to face her. "I'm not someone who can just let someone else deal with my problems." He said, his eyes darker then usually.

"Thats what makes you Logan's son" she replied with a faint smile.

"But Logan always seems to come to you with his problems. Whenever someone else needs his help he'll come to you."

"He'll talk to me about it, but he would never get me into it. Sometimes he wouldn't even tell me or anyone else about it until he was finished."

"I can't remember one time when you guys let us in on what was going on. We'd never know what the problem was unless you told us. Whenever you guys had an argument, or a battle was going on, we'd only know what we needed to know."

"Just wasn't our style, Maria and Remy are like that too. But Emma always explained the situations to her kids so that they'd be ready in case it happened in the future."

"An' we didn't need t' know?"

"We aren't going anywhere for a long time so if you want to know then I could tell you."

"I'm good, Logan still sleeping?"

"Yes, why don't you mediate a bit?"

He sighed, never being a fan of mediating "maybe, bye." He stood up being forcing into a hug by his mother. "Next time no mind block, kay?" Jean asked him.

"That wouldn't be any fun" he said, putting his hand into his pocket. She rolled her eyes at him then said "bye" and went back to her work. Taxes.

He sat back down on the ground, looking at the palm of his hand where a flame began to grow before he squashed it. He hit his head against the ground with a "dang this is boring."


	6. New Guy, New Crush

Meagan sat outside at the wooden table in front of the pool that still wasn't fully up and working since it was spring. Today, it was cold due to some winds and a storm from the night before.

She wore jean shorts with a white tank top and a black zip up hoodie. Her red hair was down as her eyes were focused on the book that was flat on the table.

It was the week before spring break and a number of students had left as Jean had let many of the left over students go on a trip to the beach. Leaving any that didn't want to go and some of the younger students.

Without knowing it a teenager who looked to be a few years older then her had somehow taken a seat across from her without her knowing.

She glanced at him for a second then again but her eyes stayed on him. His head rested at angle on his arms as his dark red eyes were on her. His blood red hair fell but was still cut short.

"Sorry" he said, looking away in the opposite direction from her. _Shes prefect, seriously prefect, its stunning how prefect is she. How can someone be so, so prefect!_

She lightly smiled and blushed at his thoughts.

"I'm Meagan" she said, her eyes on the book instead of him.

"Chris" he shifted a bit. "Are you a telepath?"

"Yeah, are you?" She replied.

"Nope. My dad taught me this trick, how to find telepaths using our powers" he answered.

She was interested in his powers at this point, she'd never heard of anyone who was able to figure out who was or wasn't a telepath.

"What is your power?"

"Its...not easy to explain."

Looking at him, she could only read a little of his mind since he'd blocked off the rest.

Slowly, she moved closer to him.

"Well try, or let me read your mind of it."

He moved his head so he could look at her and closed his eyes. "Have fun, I'm gonna go to sleep" he said, letting his words drift as he spoke.

She rested her head on her arms like he had, and looked at him.

"Wow, thats awesome!" She yelled causing him to open his eyes.

"Really? Most people get freaked out when they learn so why do you think its so cool?"

"Someone besides me my dad an' brother have a healing factor! Thats awesome! Plus you can heal people!" She said rather loudly.

"I can heal but I can also really hurt people, I'm dangerous." He said, noticing that she didn't realize it.

"My brother is dangerous too," she leaned close to him. "Wanna see?" She asked him.

"Sure, how?"

"I can just give you the memory like a video" she explained.

"Okay then" he said looking at, unsure of how she was going to send him the "video".

_The rec room was pinch as the couch had been forced against the wall. _

_Logan ducked as a pair of claws swung wildly at him. Freezing in place, the claws came within an inch of his face as the other was under his chin. Matt kicked Logan back with a smirk and a loud thud as he left his foot print on his black shirt._

_A faint flame could be seen around his body as he slowly continued into the room. _

"_Matt snap out of it!" Alex yelled, jumping at Matt then holding him in place with his powers. _

"_Not a chance" he replied sending him back into the wall. _

_Suddenly whole body froze again as he fell to the floor, his body shook trying to move. _

_A large man rock jumped into the air, aiming to land on him. Just as he was about to be slammed the boy was thrown at a pair of boys, one transported the rock man to the floor with a hopefully, softer landing as the other transported to Matt. _

_Within a minute all three brothers were out along with Logan, Alex and Jean. They were all out cold. _

"How did you guys stop him?"

"_We _didn't, it was something else"

_Matt was thrown into the wall, as he was pressed hard against it. "Damn!" He shouted, blood ran from his head and down his face, making him unable to see out his eye.  
"You old witch! Let me fucking go or you'll have bigger problems then your son" _

_"I'm not going to lose my son" a dark eyed Jean yelled, tears in her eyes as she pushed herself up with her elbows as much as she could. "Matt, please just fight it" She begged him. "I know, I can't theres no way I can win, the Phoenix is too strong."_

_"If you don't just think of all the people you could hurt, its your choice. Only you can stop it" she explained to him, seeing his eyes turn from the solid cold black to a soft brown. With that she let him fall to the ground. _

_"Next time you'll lose him" he whispered, knowing that she had heard him. "Why do I feel like I just took a painful vacation for the day" Matt said, being himself. His body shock as he tried to sit up, failing he just laid on the ground, waiting for his healing factor to take affect. _

_Jean quickly got up then ran across the room to him then hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Mom, you don't have t' hug me I'm here." _

"Gees, what got him do that?" Chris asked. 

"Just some bad luck. See, both of parents have bad sides that came with their powers and since my brother is the oldest, he got both of their powers along with their bad sides. It was just passed onto him."

"Oh, my dad doesn't plan on dying till he has to. Then hes gonna pass his power to me, so till whenever, I got only bout a quarter of his power."

"So how powerful are you now?"

"I've never put my powers to the max, but I came close to whipping out the whole state. When I was like only 3, my dad was able to stop me and save them all."

"An' here I thought you were powerful" she said turning with her back to him as she pulled her legs up onto the wooden bench.

A sly grin found its way across his face as she turned back around to face him then he planted a kiss on her lips.

She was surprised, he had controlled her into the kiss and after a second it was rather enjoyable, she almost didn't want to pull away. But did and just stared at him, blushing.

He wasn't sure what to do, or say, kissing wasn't something he did much.

He was quickly given a peck on the lips seeing her smile he smiled back. "You have a lovely smile, you should smile more" he said softly.

"You could smile more too, can't you just make yourself happier?"

"Oh yeah, or I could just make you happier, then you'd just be smiling 24 seven."

She smiled then dropped her smile and glared at him before playfully slapping him on the cheek and leaving.

"Don't mess with me, no matter what."

"Like I'd hurt ya" he yelled at her as she went inside. He looked up at the roof, seeing someone then resting his head back on his arms on the table. Noticing the book she left, he picked it up and opened it to the first page.

"It appears that theres someone who doesn't like me talking to Meagan, this should be interesting, since he has such a short temper."

Alex stood up on the roof, glaring at Chris he quickly jumped off the roof.

"Got ya mad huh?" he didn't move as his red eyes fell back on the book. "My bad" he said.

Alex pulled a small metal pole from his pocket and pressed a button extending it as he aimed it at Chris.

Chris raised his arm up in the direction of the pole, causing his arm to turn a deep shade of purple as the pole slammed into his arm.

Alex appeared to be standing on the air, at least five feet in the air. "Stay away from her" he said coldly to him. Dropping the pole to the ground he watched as Chris stretched his arm out, returning it to its normal tan color.

I'm more powerful then you think! Idiot!" Alex yelled at him, sending a red blast at him, Chris looked at him, jumping out of the way just in time.

"How did you do that?!"

"Alex's got Scott's blasts, plus telekineses and a bit of telepathic. Thats some mutation."

"Em's proud of him" Logan said, leaning against the windowsill as Chris' parents watched the two.

"Wouldn't be surprised, hes better then he looks t' be" his father said. His father was a few inches taller then Logan as his red hair and eyes matched his son's. He wore a white shirt under a dark blue jacket and matching pants as he keep a calm face.

"Chris seriously got himself into something, his blast are completely unpredictable to him." His mother said, really surprisingly interested in the battle's outcome. She seemed to be much happier then her husband and some years younger even though they were both around 20 years older then their son. Her black hair seemed to be on top of her purple colored hair as her blue eyes were on her son. She wore blue jeans with a red and white collared shirt.

"If he loses we should make him go back and train for the next 6 weeks" his mother said.

"Don't ya think thats a bit rough on the kid? Alex hasn't just been layin' around these past few years."

"Same with Chris, thats why we'd take him back for training."

"In order to keep his powers and his future power in control, he has to training a lot more then expected."

"An' knowin' ya probably train him ten times harder."

"You bet"

Chris stood up, taking position where on the ground. Alex quickly blasted at his feet, causing him to jump back. Just when he was about to shoot him, he fell to the ground, pinning himself down with his arm behind his back. "You cheater! Can't you fight like a man!"

"Whats the point? I already got ya down like this" he said with a smile.

"Hes getting kocky"

He fell to the ground, painfully. "You Jackass!" He jumped up and quickly sent Alex into the wall, then, with a deadly look in his eyes, Alex fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Within the next second, Chris was hard on the ground, in twice as much pain as Alex.

Knelling for a moment, he glared up at the window "you old man! I'm gonna get ya for this one!" he yelled up at his father who smirked.

"Yeah kid, try that again. An' you'll be back home till you turn 60." He said to his son, making sure he was able to hear it.

Logan walked outside to the pair, followed by Chris' mother.

Logan looked at Alex who was recovering as she offered her son a hand and pulled him up.

"Your father told me to tell you that you need to watch your emotions otherwise you can't stay." She said to him rubbing his head and messing up his hair. She was a foot shorter then him and possibly more but he still had her good looks.

"Yeah, yeah, I can handle it" he said his mother gave him a warm smile and a short good bye before leaving him.

Logan lightly sighed, Jean had told him to get used to Alex and to trust his daughter but he didn't like Chris and definitely didn't trust either of them.


	7. saturday morning

The alarm in the small apartment began to ring annoyingly as the man in the bed put the pillow over his head. _"Would you mind if I sent a claw though that thing?"_

The woman next to him lightly giggled at the thought, not minding it as she was pulled to him.

Becca and Matt had graduated from the Institute last year then they became members of the x men, him becoming a full time member while she went to college and was only a part time member. Part time or full time, they loved what their parents had loved doing over 20 years ago.

"Ya can if ya plan to pay for it" she replied to his thought.

They were both still half asleep, even if the alarm was still going off. They had been friends their whole life so they knew how to avoid actually triggering her mutation. That was something that had been solved when they were 16. They couldn't do much but cuddle and kiss so their parents were forced to allow it. He couldn't get a fever so he wore a thin long sleeve shirt with gloves and pants, that way she didn't have to worry about them touching in the middle of the night.

His hand dropped on the alarm, pushing the snooze button as he went back to sleep.

* * *

Logan pulled the red head next to him closer, if it was at all possible since she had already cuddled up with him earlier that night. 

"I gotta get up" she said in protest, no matter how much she actually wanted to sleep with him for the rest of the hour.

"No ya don't so just go back t' sleep" he replied before realizing that he had to get up too, "shit."

"What?" she asked as he began to pull away.

"Theres a danger room session for the new mutants and I gotta be there" he answered, already pulling on his jeans.

She opened an eye to watch him, he had been wide awake for the past hour due to his healing factor not needing much sleep, and a pair of boys who had sent him on a float trip.

Missing the warmth, she pulled the covers up to her face in attempt to get some replacement warmth. "Don't go too hard on them" she said missing his smirk.

"They're too nice over at Emma's school, I have t' go hard on them."

She sighed, what was she going to do with him. "Just remember, they're kids not x men."

"I'll think about it"

* * *

Only a few members were awake while the rest were still half asleep in their full uniforms. Audrey was currently using Allen for support as she slept against him. While Elle and Illyana were attempting to get their missing sleeping hours back, both had poorly gotten dressed as Elle's cat ears weren't the only thing sticking up from her brown hair, and Illyana's barely lighter brown hair had been covered by a red snowboarding cap. 

"How can you get up this early on a Saturday, just to train?" Ben asked, yawning. He was the newest member since his powers still needed some help and he would only be staying at the school for the summer. Like the others, his uniform was black and yellow with a "X" on the shoulders as he wore jeans along with it.

"Travis said that if we wanted to be a part of the x men then we would have to train." Felicity Alleyne answered, proving to be her father's (David Alleyne) daughter, in more ways then one. She had her mother's looks and could be her mother's clone other then the obviously longer hair and darker skin.

"And you like him"

"No I don't"

"Oh yes you do"

"Now I see how you guys can be up this early, you argue yourselfs awake" Ben said, leaning against the wall.

"You could've taken your time getting down here," Travis Sommer, the human, orange haired, mentor of the new mutants was late, like always. He ran a hand though his short hair as his blue eyes counted the number of team members. "We got another member." He said as he looked at Ben and got his full attention.

"Yeah, hi" he said, half asleep.

"Hey! The trainin' session's been canceled" Logan yelled to them before leaving them for his bed.

They all looked at Travis who just got up and continued to the control room. "Training session's on" he said to them, hearing a loud groan as they walked into the actual danger room.

* * *

Meagan relaxed in bed as she slept next to a man she didn't even know. She didn't remember much other then going to a party with a lot of drinking. It had been fun as far as remembered. The bed belonged to his friend, as he shared a house with a few others.

She wasn't wearing any clothes and he was wearing just as much, possible a watch more. Her head was killing her as she tried to read his mind on what had happened.

"Oh god" she said, looking at Chris as he sat up in bed. "Thats one way of explaining it" he replied, realizing it was Meagan. "I...We...did we just get drunk then sleep together?" He asked before watching her as she sat up and began to get dressed.

He got his underwear and his pants then was unable to find his shirt, "yeah we did, somehow" she answered, knowing he had a healing factor like she did.

"Your dad's gonna kill me, right?"

"Oh yeah, the second you walk though that door, he'll send a claw though your heart" she answered with a faint smile.

They quickly left the room, and Chris stole a shirt off the couch.

"What if I'm pregnant?" She asked him, somehow glad that it had been him and not some other guy that had been there.

He put his arm around her shoulder then pulled her closer, "you're over thinking the whole thing."

She sighed, looking at him "maybe i am."


	8. So called babysitters

"We can handle a bunch of 5 year olds" a light brown haired young man said. "Yeah Mrs Grey, we can totally handle it." Jack said, defending him and Alex from his mother's thoughts of them failing. 

The red head gave them a unsure look then looked at her friend, Ororo. The two older woman knew better, from past experiences with the men watching the kids that they couldn't handle it.

"Maybe we should get Kitty or Ann to watch them" Ororo suggested.

Matt looked at Alex then the two smiled and used a bit of their powers combined to push the two out the back door. "Bye" Alex and Jack said telepathically to them.

Jean looked at Ororo "did they just?" "Oh yeah" they figuring that if they thought they could watch the kids them they could.

The small room the two stood in was the playroom, a room made for the little kids of the school. All of the 14 kids were sleeping. Quietly.

"Easy" Alex said, thinking they could handle it.

"How hard could it be" Matt replied, putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

A small hand reached out to slowly grab a stuffed teddy bear then pulled it under the blanket, causing a loud cry.

They looked at the small boy that was crying, "what happened?" Jack asked before reading his mind.

"Wheres the teddy bear" Alex said, beginning to search for the small stuffed animal.

"Like I would know" he said searching with him.

Matt covered his ears, his enhanced hearing made the crying a lot louder then it actually was so he walked over to the small boy and tried to quiet him.

"Shhhhhhhh" he said softly to him as he squatted on the ground in front of him, the boy paused for a moment before crying again.

Matt covered his ears again not noticing the person who pulled his cheeks. The small boy stopped to giggle, seeing his cheeks being pulled and pushed together by a pair of gloved hands.

"All ya gotta do is make him laugh, its the secret trick" a young woman said, leaning against Matt.

He lightly smiled, seeing her. "Since when were you so good at this kind of stuff?"

"It comes naturally t' a woman" the brown haired woman said with a smirk, rather glad to see him.

Alex rolled his icy blue eyes at them, looking at the boy with the teddy bear. "At least now we know what happened to the teddy bear" Alex said, leaning against the wall.

Matt looked up at her then held her shirt as he pulled her into a soft kiss, forgetting about her mutation.

"EEEEWWWWW" the little boy said as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Get a room" Alex said before throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He yelled at him, standing up then tossing the pillow back at him.

A sly smile found its way across Matt's face, "so when are you gonna ask Meagan out?" He blushed and looked away. "Why would I ask her out?"

"I never knew he liked Meagan, an' hes blushin' must be true!" Becca said with a clear smile across her face.

"I don't"

"yeah sure ya don't"

Becca and Matt looked at him,_"hes totally crushing on her"_ they both thought, causing him to blush even more.

"I don't like her!" Alex yelled at them causing the small boy and several of the little mutants to start crying.

Matt covered his ears at the loud crying, wondering how the heck had his father lived with four kids! Cause he knew he'd screamed and cried at least once then his younger siblings weren't much better.

"Poor Matt" Becca said, before walking over to one of the youngest kids and gently rocking him. "Why don't we just put them to sleep?" Alex asked picking up a little girl then attempting to rock her to quietness. Matt sighed, his eyes turning a deep red for a moment before all the kids went to sleep.

Looking around, the other two were surprised. He'd really put them all to sleep with just his mind.

Becca set the little boy back under the covers, then let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in a tiny wooden chair.

"You shouldn't do that" she harshly said to him. "Why not?" "Got them to be quiet, so its fine" Alex and Matt said, defending him.

"Well, the kids are our responsibility an' they could get hurt by doin' that." She explained calmly.

"Yeah I suppose."

Alex looked at Becca, reading her mind. "Why are you thinking about that?"

"What" she asked before Matt raised an eye brow.

"About you killing him if he ever did that to your kids" Alex answered, hearing Matt choke. "What?" The couple said, looking between each other and him.

"Read her mind, shes thinking bout having a baby" Alex looked at Matt, reading his mind. _"Never thought she even wanted to have kids, wait, does this mean shes pregnant?"_ the young man was beginning to worry bout the whole thing.

"Does this mean you are having a baby?" Matt asked, completely lost.

"NO, the whole under the covers thing doesn't work when I could put ya in a coma."

Alex rubbed the side of his head, "too much information."

"You like Meagan so you better ask her out better its too late." Matt said, putting his thumbs into his black zip up hoodie's pockets.

"Whys that?" He asked, guessing it was just one of those of those things where he was trying to get him to ask his sister out. "Cause, shes gonna move out of the school soon" he answered, hating the idea.

"What?" Becca asked, not believing it.

"She and this guy had sex and she got, yeah, but you two can't tell anyone" he said, looking at them.

"So shes pregnant." He just nodded.

Alex looked at him, unsure of what to say that. "Was it that Chris guy?"

"Yeah, they went to a party and she can't remember doing it with anyone besides him so yeah"

"So its his?"

"Sorry man, but its his."

They were both serious as they didn't look at each other.

"Is she positive? I mean maybe its not, maybe its just a mistake?" He asked, knowing how unlikely it was but hoping for some chance.

"Alex" Becca started before being cut off. "Yeah she is, she went to the doctor and he double checked and everything. Plus since shes got a healing factor and he does too meaning that the baby will most likely survive and be born even if its early" he explained, knowing that he wasn't helping. "Shes freaking out over the whole thing, she could really use some help. She doesn't want to talk to me about it and I'm fine with that but she does need to talk to someone about it" he finished.

"So Alex would be the best person to talk to but also the worse." Becca thought looking up as she thought about it.

* * *

Meagan sighed, this wasn't going well and her plan was failing, _"note to self, never ask Matt for help again."_ She thought to herself, going back to her book. Not that she was actually reading since she had so much on her mind already. She was at a table in the cafeteria as one hand was stroking the orange cat grandpa Charles had given her nine years ago and the other hand was holding up her head. 

"You smell different, are you using a new shampoo or something?" Daizuo said, leaning against the table to get a better sniff of her. She glared up at her before squeezing his nose "I thought the Japanese's school were suppose to teach you something about being normal."

"Yeah well, cousins are a special case" he said, giving her a soft smile. He was a lot like Matt since his mother was suppose to be like his genetic sister. They were different but when they were younger people would think that he was her younger brother by accident, since his dark brown hair didn't begin to lighten till he was around 13 making him look like her father, his uncle, but the blue eyes and the more Japanese look always though people off. He was even taller and skinner then Matt, something about his grandmother always being worried about him getting hurt at gyms. Similar to her brother, her father, and his mother, he had honor, something she never had much of. He liked to wear loose jeans that were held up by a belt with a tight shirt.

She just gave him a fake smile then looked back at her book. He dropped the smile realizing something was wrong, "what are you so down about?"

"Nothing"

* * *

"If she likes me then she won't talk to me bout being pregnant." Alex said, disagreeing with both of them. 

"Yeah but she also has know ya since she was like five, and has held a crush since then."

"I believe when she was 12 she told the teacher that I was cheating on my test by using my powers."

"Yeah but she also healed ya when Sinister nearly killed ya" Becca said leaning against Matt.

"She likes ya and if ya ask her out now then she might not leave. Chris has to go back home in September for school, she's going to go with him unless you stop her. Thats just it" Matt said, not wanting to say it but feeling forced to.

Alex blinked at Matt, taking in everything he could on the subject from Matt's mind then sighing. "Why can't I ask her out when she comes back next spring? Help her then?"

Becca hit him, not hard just hard enough to say it was a stupid idea. "Think bout how Logan and Jean would react to learnin' bout her havin' a grand kid? Logan wouldn't be able to blow off any stream an' might not alone her t' stay or Jean might cry over it."

"Na, dad would kill Chris after findin' out then would play the part of the good father along with mom, who'd be helpin' her every step of the way. But Chris' folks are rough," "Chris' dad would be able to just kill the baby or make it grow and be born sooner. Then he could continue aging the baby till he was old enough to pass as a normal kid at the school" Matt started letting Becca finish as Alex realized the outcome.

"No way hes that powerful" Alex argued.

"Magneto's daughter could make Magneto the ruler of the world and change the rest of it an' ya don't believe us?"

"If hes that powerful then it might be for the better that the kid is born like that, then he'd just be able to go on like any other kid"

"Teen aged mothers do have a lot of trouble in life but Megs' ain't a weakling. Shes been kidnapped, she saw Logan without mom, she could handle another kid around here."

"The hardest part would be the actual being pregnant then givin' birth" Becca said, remembering something her mother had said about why she only had two kids.

Alex sighed, rubbing his temple with his fingers to think the whole thing though as Matt put his arm around Becca's waist.

_"Don't ya dare say it" Becca said, her arms were wrapped around Matts' torso with her head resting on his chest as they slowly and still gently danced. She wore a short black dress that her parents wouldn't let her wear but looked just as nice while the Matt on the other hand wore black slacks with a loose white button up. His hair was neatly braided, his arms kept her close to him as if he didn't want her to leave._

_"Say what?" He asked, having no idea what she was talking about. _

_"I know what ya thinkin' bout an' if think thats gonna happen t'night then you're dreamin" she said with a playful tone. _

_"I was thinkin' it could just happen here" _

_"Even think about it" "sorry but I think 'bout ya way too much to not to" he replied causing a soft blush to find its way across her face. _

_"Well if it was gonna be any guy I'd choose you. But not now" she said quietly, her voice trailing off.  
_

_"Yeah I know, can't a man joke?" _

_She closed her eyes, her head was still resting against his chest "as long as I can joke bout you turning gay then crushin' on Alex, then go ahead."_

_"Gay and kids are two very different topics, so find something else to joke about" _

The two continued their mental conversation as Matt was elbowed in the gut by his so called girl friend.

"Nap times over" a young black haired boy said as he pulled on Alex's jeans.

"Doug," he sighed, picking up the boy. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep another 5, 10 or even 30 minutes longer?" The boy shock his head before being taken over to the drawing table where crayons covered the floors and table.

Four boys who looked the exact same began to wrestle as someone unexpected watched from the doorway. She choose to stay quiet as the kids started to wake up from nap time, as loud as possible.

A baby began to cry due to the noise in the room then Alex picked him up, trying to get him back to sleep or to stop crying. He wasn't at Matt's level where he could put everyone to sleep without messing up somewhere along the line.

Meagan sighed taking the still crying baby from Alex then slowly rocking him in her arms, causing him to stop crying. Alex just watched her, she was able to get the kid back to sleep within seconds. "Its called rocking" she said, noticing that he was watching her.

"I know" he replied, looking away. "So why are you still here?" She asked, looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents run the other school and school is about to start again."

"Oh" he looked away. "I'm still here cause of you" he answered. She blushed setting the baby back in his crib.

Looking at him she saw that he was serious as she read his mind on the subject.

_"I love ya Meg and I've always loved you for as long as I could remember. I've always just been afraid of what you thought of me."_

"Alex" she said quietly.

"She loves you and he loves ya so go talk" Matt ordered them, grabbed them by the arm as he pulled them out the back door then locked them out.

"Matt" she yelled at her brother.

Ororo and Jean, came home later that night to find all kids sleeping somewhere within the room with their babysitters. Matt had four boys on top of him as all four were holding him down, and fast asleep, Becca had a toddler beside her as she slept within inches of Matt. Alex and Meagan were sitting next to each other as they slept against the wall with a toddler in the middle.

"How long do you think they've been like this?" Ororo asked her as she turned off the lights.

"Since Matt accidentally put everyone to sleep." She answered, watching her son sleep for what could be the last time he would let her see him sleep.


	9. Moving with Remy

Remy glared at Matt, the boy had just kissed his daughter. It wasn't just any kiss, it was one of those kisses that meant there was going to be more. Along with his hand that behind her neck, it said it all.

Though Remy had been with other woman, he had even flirted with Jean Grey once, he knew what could happen from just a kiss.

He was helping the two move into their new apartment that was closer to the current x men base and Becca's college. Then Becca and Matt could spend more time together then the amount they were already spending. She had told her father that if they moved into their new apartment then she wouldn't be stuck driving around all day. It was also a hour drive from the school and Remy's watchful eyes.

"I think Matt's getting just a tad too close" he said, speaking his mind to the younger ma when the two were all alone inside the apartment.

Matt raised an eye brow at his words. "You should've said somethin' a few years earlier." He replied as he set a box down a bit harder then needed.

"I'm sayin' somethin' now" Remy commented, walking outside with Matt to get the couch, something he'd need.

Matt used his powers to lift the couch into the air then began to push it upstairs, "Becca's in good hands, thats just it" he said as he tried to reassure the man.

The two were silent as Becca walked in and Remy walked out.

"Did I do something?" Matt asked her, considering just reading her father's mind to find out.

"Yeah, you figured out a way around the touchin' problem " she answered "hey, he should've known that if I could touch you" he paused grabbing her hand and pulling her to him, holding her in a tight embrace. Being able to see her smile and her red eyes, he showed a dangerous smile as he continued "then I just might pull a wolverine on his little girl." His eyes had darkened, changing to a dark red, the shad of blood.

"Well this gal doesn't want wolverine" her hand slid up his back to his braided hair then lightly pulled it. "Hey watch the hair" he said as she pulled his hair harder watching his eyes change back to the soft hazel. "Somebody's gotta keep an eye on you and your inner demons" she said as she smiled.

"This comes from Ms demon eyes" he said as the two separated at the sound of Remy walking up into the room.

"If you two are interested, there maybe a few more boxes left" he said before they walked past him. Matt took a large box, using his powers again to lift it up the stairs.

"Dad, leave him alone, I actually like that one" she said, picking up a small box that had scattered objects.

He grabbed the last box, following her, "you sure hes the one? There are a few others guys out there."

"Yeah, dad. Hes one of the best" she answered. She looked back at him "you know ya like him."

Remy sighed, "hes not bad." He was responsible, and had liked her for a while, plus he was more like his mother and didn't scream bad boy as much as his father had.

Matt leaned against the doorway, a short smirk across his lips "keep talkin' like that an' ya gonna make me blush." He said, letting his telekinesis take the box she had inside and onto the couch as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"subsistance rêvant le gosse" Remy said as he grabbed the back of Matt's shirt and pulled him away from his daughter. "Le gosse?" Matt repeated to himself as he walked backwards into the small kitchen "it means kid" Becca translated for him.

"Kid?" He repeated.


	10. Dance

"_Attention all students, there will be a dance on Friday September 4th, no one who doesn't want to go, doesn't have to. There will be a bus going into the city next Friday and this Friday. Thats all" _Jean announced to the school. 

"Like theres a new spider man who's like a chick" Sai said, the black spiked hair boy was walking with Bryan Grey as his hands were in his baggy jean pockets.

"Yeah, she seems t' be pretty skilled," Bryan replied before three girls walked up to him from behind. All three were arguing about him taking them to the dance, and Bryan being the complete opposite when it comes to girls, he wasn't interested in it.

"Come on Bryan go to the dance with me" Tracy said, the fire girl was scary half the time and got what she wanted the rest of the time.

"You guys don't wanna go with me" he said, making Sai noticed between them. "Sai's much better looking then me, ask 'im."

"Sorry gals, I'm going with Sarah," Sai explained walking past them towards the school. "My money's on Abby!" He yelled back, watching Bryan tense and chase after him, followed by the three girls.

"Bryan!" They yelled, following him.

Sai pressed his foot against the doors, stopping Bryan from going inside. "Come on Sai! Let me in!" He pressed his body against the door as the girls stopped within inches of him.

"Lets deal with this like adults," "just pick the prettiest one of us." He knew it'd be suicide to pick one of them since the others would just kill him afterwards.

He stuck his finger out and pointed it at Tracy first then at Francesca, last at Abby. "Ine, mine, miney moe, catch a tiger by its toe if it haulers make it pay 50 dollars everyday." He paused at Tracy seeing the other girls' glare. "My mother told me to pick the very best one and I" he said, his finger on Abby as Tracy gave him a glare that spoke death, then decide to continue. "I pick this very one" their eyes followed his finger which was pointed at a pink haired girl who was reading a book on a bench far behind them.

"What?!" They all said at the same time, glaring coldly at him. He opened the door with his hand behind his back. "Since thats figured out, bye!" he said to them as quickly as possible before going inside.

"That was close" he pressed his ear against the door to hear the girls rush over to the other girl.

"Is it true?!" " Are you really going with Bryan?" She only glanced up at them and continued reading her book. "Possibly" she said slyly.

"Yes or No?"

"Is any of this any of your business? No, bye" she said closing the book and leaving the three.


End file.
